


compathy

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys love mix straight relationship, Duka ini tak jua redup walau dua tahun terlewat sudah, Multi, slight romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Fukumoto terlampau tahu siapa pelaku yang membiarkan dua gelas kotor bersarang di tempat cucian piring yang seharusnya bersih pagi itu.(“... kalian belum bisa merelakan mereka yang tak akan pernah kembali?”)





	compathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts).



**Title : compathy**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan batin (dan kegaraman yang tiada berakhir).**

**Warning : OC, _setting canon_ (sekitar awal 1942), _straight_ campur _boys love_ , berisi _headcanons_ , (mungkin) OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan yang tak terjabarkan.**

**_Special thanks_ ** **untuk Alice_Klein yang mau berbagi kegaraman usai berdiskusi plus berbagi praduga mengenai JGA Stage Play II. Semangat jurnalnya cintaku! /o/ Pembaca yang lain juga selamat membaca! _Have a safe (feels) trip_!**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi Jitsui mendapati Amari masih berdiam diri di kafetaria larut malam begini. Kendati demikian, pria berwajah kelewat manis (bukan bermaksud menghina atau menyanjung, melainkan memang begitu kenyataannya) itu pada akhirnya tetap melayangkan tanya.

"Belum berniat tidur, Amari- _san_?" tanya pria itu sembari menutup pintu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Amari, Jitsui lebih dulu menarik bangku di sebelah yang bersangkutan dan duduk sembari menunggu jawaban.

Amari menyelipkan batangan nikotin di antara jemarinya, bibirnya melempar senyum tipis kala ditanya pria yang lebih muda. "Belum. Rokokku belum habis."

"Alasan klasik," hina Jitsui terang-terangan.

Meski begitu, Amari malah tertawa kemudian balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Tebaklah."

"Hei, hei. Jangan bersikap seperti Penghina Kepala Sarden itu, dong," kelakar Amari di sela tawanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang mengajari," tepis Jitsui tenang.

Tawa Amari reda, menerbitkan senyum penuh pengertian. Pria itu meraih kotak rokoknya yang telah terbuka, lalu menyodorkannya pada Jitsui. "Rokok?"

Jitsui tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, teringat permainan _Joker Game_ kala Sakuma ikut pertama kali dan Amari mengkhianatinya, ganti bersekutu bersama Odagiri dengan cara melempar kotak rokoknya yang masih penuh. "Kurasa satu saja," sahut pria muda itu sembari menarik sebatang rokok.

Amari masih mempertahankan senyum, lalu ganti meminjamkan pemantik pada Jitsui yang memilih menemaninya merokok. Hening mengganti konversasi mereka, nostalgia kembali merangsek dari pikiran terdalam keduanya, teringat pada dua mata-mata yang berjanji akan pulang dengan senyum kemenangan. Keduanya memang pulang, tetapi tinggal berupa nama dan kenangan, walau kemenangan tetap tergenggam dalam tangan mereka yang tak lagi hangat dan mampu digenggam erat.

Amari mengembuskan asap rokoknya, memecah hening karena tak kuasa dirayap masa lampau. "Kau jadi dingin seperti musim yang masih membeku," katanya.

"Salah siapa?" Jitsui membalas sinis sembari ikut melepaskan embus asap dari batangan nikotin. "Kalau saja orang itu menepati janjinya, tidak akan ada siapapun yang membeku di sini."

Amari tertawa, terdengar hambar (nyaris sumbang) kendati ia telah memanipulasinya. "Keduanya orang yang egois, mengertilah."

"Miyo itu egois, kah?"

Sepi merayap sejenak sebelum Amari menjawab, "Sejak awal dia memang egois. Bukannya Miyoshi juga begitu?"

"Ya. Dan aku tak akan mengalah hanya karena begitu. Sebaliknya, aku akan lebih egois."

"Oh, astaga. Pantas hubungan kalian bertahan lama," Amari bergurau.

"Amari- _san_ sendiri memang berharap hubungan dengan Miyo cepat kandas?"

" _Hmm_ ... mungkin?" Pria yang lebih tua itu mengerling, tetapi Jitsui lebih peka untuk menangkap binar pedih yang sekilas berkilat di manik cokelat Amari. "Tadinya, kukira dia cuma gadis biasa. Siapa sangka sekarang aku malah berharap umurnya lebih panjang supaya hubungan kami tak karam."

"Dikatakan orang yang pernah bilang tidak ada gunanya menjaga hubungan lebih lama," Jitsui terkekeh keji.

Amari menyambut tawa itu dengan tawa lainnya. "Anggap saja karma. Sekarang aku dirundung duka dan cinta—duo kombo maut. Miyo benar-benar kejam. Hahaha!"

Jitsui tak menanggapi, malah menengadah dan memperhatikan lampu neon yang sepertinya akan redup (sebagaimana hati mereka yang melayu ditinggal dua orang yang kelewat berarti dalam hidup). Suara jarum jam perlahan berkarat di telinganya, bersama dengan sunyi yang sekali lagi berhasil menyelinap di antara embus napas keduanya.

"Kau bisa menangis kalau mau. Itu bukan dosa," celetuk Amari menyadarkannya kembali dari tanah beku yang sempat dijejakinya. "Atau, kalaupun itu dosa, setidaknya tak akan seberat mati lebih dulu," tambahnya disertai tawa bernada canda.

Jitsui mendengus pelan, bibirnya mengulum senyum. "Tangisan itu omong kosong. Itu tak akan membuat keduanya kembali," tepisnya dingin.

Senyum masih terhias di bibir Amari sebelum pria itu menyahut, "Kau benar-benar membeku seperti salju di luar," katanya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu kembali mengembuskan asap nikotin ke udara, menghayati pedih yang menjajah dada, kembali bernostalgia menatap perempuan yang punggungnya menantang sinar terang mentari di atas dek kapal.

 

[ _"Jangan mati lho, Amari-san."_ ]

 

Jitsui ikut membiarkan sunyi melahapnya. Kenangan demi kenangan saling tumpang tindih, tetapi semuanya bermuara pada satu momen terakhirnya bersama seorang pria berambut merah marun yang melukis senyum penuh percaya diri.

 

[ _"'Jangan mati, jangan bunuh'. Kau tahu aturannya bukan, Jitsui?"_ ]

 

"... pada akhirnya, yang meminta kita untuk terus hidup—" kalimat Amari tak pernah selesai jika saja Jitsui tak menyambung.

 

"—justru memilih kematian, kah?"

 

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya—bukan. Sejak awal, keduanya tak butuh tanggapan atas tanya yang mereka paham betul apa jawabannya. Sudah salah mereka juga kenapa bisa percaya pada lidah mata-mata yang selalu melontarkan dusta. Bisa-bisanya mereka buta hanya karena satu rasa asing yang menulikan semua kemungkinan.

Tanpa diduga, Amari mendorong bangkunya. Dibiarkannya suara derit kayu mengusik indera pendengaran, mengalihkan fokus Jitsui dari kenangan. Pria yang lebih tua itu melempar senyum tipis, yang sekali lagi tetap berisi duka.

“Merokok saja tetap kurang, kan? Mau wiski? Oh, atau _vodka_? Kurasa masih ada di lemari,” kekeh Amari—yang tentunya juga dipulas dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang sempurna.

Jitsui balas memberikan senyum tipis, lalu berucap, “Boleh. Aku pilih wiski.”

“ _Roger._ Kuambilkan dulu,” ujar Amari sembari memamerkan cengiran lebar.

 

 

Paginya, Fukumoto (yang sejatinya selalu bangun lebih pagi daripada agen lain) menemukan dua gelas kotor yang belum tercuci bersih. Pria itu kelewat ingat bahwa ia selalu mencuci bersih semua peralatan makan sebelum tidur. Fukumoto enggan menerka siapa pelaku dari kotornya dua gelas tersebut, pun juga mengapa sebotol wiski yang seharusnya tak tersentuh kini tergeletak di tempat sampah. Faktanya, Fukumoto terlampau tahu siapa pelakunya: tidak lain adalah dua orang yang termakan janji manis dua Ophelia yang tak akan kembali (satunya memilih terlihat lebih hidup dalam kematiannya dan satunya memilih tenggelam menyatu bersama lautan).

 

( _“... kalian belum bisa merelakan mereka yang tak akan pernah kembali?”_ )

 

Mata Fukumoto terpejam, tanya yang muncul di benaknya kembali ia tenggelamkan. Percuma ia tanyakan juga, jawabannya sudah ia tahu dalam kepala. _Ia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu._

“Fuku- _chan_!” Sapaan lantang itu disusul tepukan keras di bahu. Empunya nama menoleh, menemukan Kaminaga tengah memamerkan cengiran sebelum menyambungkan tanyanya, “Hari ini kita sarapan apa, hm?”

Pria terjangkung di agensi itu terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang ikonik, “Bagaimana kalau sarden?”

Alih-alih terlampau paham maksud Fukumoto, Kaminaga justru terbahak seolah tiada beban (atau kepedihan) yang terpikul di pundaknya dan menjawab, “Boleh saja, Fuku- _chan_!”

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> compathy : feelings, as happiness or grief, shared with another or others.
> 
> a/n : Makasih garam pagi menjelang siangnya, cintaku :”( /YHE/ btw yang di LINE tadi dipindah dan ditambahin dikit di sini ye hehehe /KAMU/ aku berduka, kamu berduka, kita semua berduka. Duka ini tak pernah surut atau usai. Ya intinya gitu. Makasih yang udah baca huhu :”(( /DIBEKEP/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
